PS371
/ |title_ja=VS フワライド |title_ro=VS Fuwaride |image=PS371.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=33 |number=371 |location=Canalave City Hearthome City Hearthome Grand Hotel Hearthome Gym |prev_round=Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III |next_round=Mirages of Mismagius I }} / or Academic Convention and Abduction (Japanese: VS フワライド ' ''VS or '''学会と誘拐 Academic Meeting and Kidnapping) is the 371st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The Advanced level Grunt develops the picture of . He is curious about how Platinum had left on a journey with two bodyguards that haven't been heard of since, and how her dad seems unperturbed about the situation. He decides that now would be a good time to make his move. Meanwhile, , , and have landed in Hearthome City after traveling on Fantina's Drifblim and are upset for how far they have backtracked. Platinum then decides that since they are there, she wants to battle the Gym Leader, which Fantina accepts. After some confusion, they find out that Fantina is actually the Gym Leader of the Hearthome Gym. Then Diamond and Pearl perform a about on Platinum's upcoming battle with Fantina. Pearl says that they've nailed their performances, and that they should start thinking of a visual gag. Pearl goes to help Platinum with her training. After checking her Pokédex, Platinum reveals that she's mostly worried about how can cause hallucinations. Platinum says that she will be entering her and , but she's not sure how she will be able to fight the hallucinations. Pearl says to use Diamond's , but she wonders how Munchlax would be good against hallucinations. At the Hearthome Gym, Fantina says she will see them on the fourth floor and Platinum chooses a three Pokémon switch-in battle. Onlookers are allowed by Fantina, so all three proceed up the lifts to find their first puzzle-a math problem. Meanwhile, in Canalave City Professor Rowan is telling Mr. Berlitz that they should treat themselves for being so productive the past few days. However, Mr. Berlitz realizes he has forgotten something and goes back alone to get it. On the way he meets the Advanced level Grunt, who shows him the picture of his daughter and surrounds him with his and . The Grunt says that they have his daughter, however Mr. Berlitz does not believe this at first since he still thinks that Paka and Uji are with her. The Grunt laughs, saying that if he called them, they wouldn't pick up, since they have been disposed of. Major events * , , and find out that Fantina is the Gym Leader. * The Advanced level Grunt tricks 's father into paying money by making him think they have captured Platinum. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Fantina * Paka and Uji (fantasy) * Advanced level Grunt * Mr. Berlitz * Gym Statue Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Fantina's) * (Fantina's; flashback) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Fuwaride - Nhà khoa học bị bắt cóc }} de:Kapitel 371 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS371 zh:PS371